


Fluffy office stuff

by pxnkman



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnkman/pseuds/pxnkman
Summary: Just some cute fluffy office stuff!





	

Trott had a love-hate relationship with Smith in the office, he loved all the sickeningly sweet shows of affection but hated that he would do it in front of everyone, resulting in the other Yogs in making fun of him and Smith. Even when they were in private there was always someone walking in by coincidence at the wrong moment.

On this day in particular, Smith had decided to tease Trott while he edited the latest Trials episode. He stood behind the brunette’s chair, leaning against it while resting his chin on the top of Trott’s.

“Smith could you please stop distracting me, I’m trying to finish this” he mumbled out in annoyance, leaning back in his chair. Smith moved his head slightly to bury his face into Trott’s hair, planting kisses as he went. He smirked into his hair knowing full well of what this did to Trott. He moved his hands from their current position on the top of the chair to his shoulders, giving his best attempt to massage them.

“But Trott-y I want to go home” Smith pouted, whining out in a childlike tone. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders as he moved his head down to nuzzle into his neck. Trott was surprised any work got done in the Hat Films office when Smith was constantly teasing and pushing him beyond his limits, not to mention Ross thought it was hilarious. And he was glad he wasn’t here right now.

Trott let out a small squeak when Smith began to kiss his neck, sucking on the skin right under his jaw. God damnit, why now? He knew what this did to the brunette, he knew it would get him flustered. Deciding not to take any more of this torture, Trott spun his chair around, knocking the redhead back and startling him in the process.

“I swear to Christ you’ll be the death of me, Smith!” he exclaimed. Then, before the other had any time to think, Trott was grabbing the top of his shirt and pulling him into a messy kiss.

Without warning or knocking the door swung open and Ross strode in. Coincidentally, apparently. The pair pulled away, Smith groaning from the sudden lack of contact while Trott on the other hand was blushing furiously.

“Jesus Christ, guys get a room” Ross mumbled, before shouting “they’re bloody kissing again, guys!”

There was a sudden cheering and shouting from the other room and the flustered and irritated pair could swear they heard a loud string of curses among it. Two more members poked their heads around the door frame. Sips and Turps. Of fucking course. But they didn’t seem to be interested in the flustered duo, no, they went straight to Ross.

“Alright djh33dcinemax pay up” Sips smiled smugly, making a hand gesture for Ross to hand over the money Turps stood next to him mimicking what Sips was doing overdramatically with a big, asshole smirk on his face

“Wait- What’s going on?” Trott demanded with a furrowed brow, normally Sips and Turps would make some dirty joke at the pair about how ‘they could see their boners from a mile away’.

“These buggers were betting to see how long you’d last into the day before going all randy on us again” Ross replied, proceeding to pull out his wallet and handing a ten pound note to each of the winners.

“Thanks for choking each other with your tongues guys, I’m £10 up now” Sips joked

“No funny business though or I’ll have to fire you both and me and Sips will have to take your places in hat films all the while bleaching our eyes out” Turps smirked, waving the money in front of Ross’ face like the smug bastard he was.

The brunette sunk further and further back into his chair feeling the most embarrassed he’d ever been in his entire life, he spun back around to his desk, head in his hands attempting to hide his blushing face. Ross paced over to Trott’s section of the room grabbing Smith by the arm while struggling to pull the redhead away, and of course like the child Smith is, he turned to face Ross and blew a raspberry at him. The now frowning ebony haired man let go of his arm to proceed to give him the finger,

“Just get to your fucking seat Smith, we have to record”. Ross walked off, muttering incoherently under his breath to himself, clearly today was not his day.

Smith knelt down next to Trott taking one of his hands away from his face and interlocking their fingers turning Trott’s attention away from the screen. The smaller man was too embarrassed to even look at his boyfriend at this stage.

“Looks like I gotta go then” he smiled faintly, using his other hand to turn Trott’s head towards his. Smith took a moment to take in his features, making a mental note about how fucking cute he looked when Trott was blushing. With one last smile, Smith lent in once again, closing the gap between the two and pressing his lips to Trott’s. The kiss was quick but still affectionate and that’s all that mattered really, as much as the others teased them for being open, he loved the banter that went on between them all. Especially since Trott could see Smith give Ross a middle finger at the corner of his eye. Sometimes, no matter how embarrassing, he really could see the humour in it.

Smith stood up from where he knelt down, blowing one last kiss to his boyfriend before leaving to his booth, winking as he went. Trott didn’t think he could blush any more than he already was but he was wrong. Smith had once again left him in a flustered mess.

The fucking asshole.


End file.
